


Not the Glamorous Life

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Glamorous Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snupin Santa 2011 gift to osmalic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snupin+Santa+2011+gift+to+osmalic).



Severus shivered slightly; his nipples peaked as they brushed against the silky, cool polyester-blend shirt. He could button a couple more buttons, but that would defeat the purpose. His customers needed to know what they were getting.   
  
He tugged at the cuffs of the purple shirt and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles of his trousers. It was October and there was a decided chill in the air; he could cast another warming charm, but his magic was stretched thin already Nagini's bite had taken its toll. Maintaining his glamour charm and transfiguring the abandoned office into a room to ply his trade was quite draining.  
  
Wind blew his hair across his face and he shoved it back; the dark red-brown strands stuck to his nose and lips. Even with the glamour he kept his hair long, as it still provided cover when he needed it.   
  
Not for the first time he wondered how he had managed to end up there. He thought about his trial and how all the Order members had testified on his behalf - including the Minister of Magic himself. Punishment had been the order of the day as far as the Wizengamot were concerned and he had been in the direct line of fire.   
  
He'd been stripped of his brewer's license for three years and had received a fine larger than the National Debt of Wizarding Britain; his house had been sold to pay the blood-sucking barristers. Which left him, precisely, here.  
  
He had tried other avenues of employment, but who wanted to hire the man who killed Albus Dumbledore? No one. So hunger and a burning desire to sleep under a roof instead of the stars had led him to this. He was an exceptional actor, and as the Death Eaters had been a deviant bunch, he had amassed an excellent knowledge of kinks - even if his own remained relatively mild and unexplored.   
  
Now he had a tidy one-room garden flat that was just damp enough to remind him of the dungeons at Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius, who had avoided time in Azkaban, had offered to help after he paid his own hefty fine Severus did have his pride, if just barely. He wasn't stupid, however, and had accepted that the stockpile of barristers that Lucius kept on retainer were now working on his appeal. He smiled smugly at least those bastards would have something to do for a change.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he now caught a glimpse of someone who might be showing some interest; he cocked one hip and put on his well practiced come-hither look.   
  
A deal was struck and Severus led his client to the space he'd prepared. They slipped between a building and down an alley. The building was abandoned row house that had been sectioned into tiny bed-sits. There was a bed two chairs and not much else. He had chosen this one because it had a partial bath attached; bath was an exaggeration as it was simply a toilet and sink.   
  
With a quick wave of his wand he cast another warming charm.  
  
His client had already begun to strip and Severus carefully removed his clothing as he watched the other man surreptitiously. Once the man had stripped he stood near the bed with his hands covering his privates.   
  
Severus shimmied his hips and lowered his trousers and underwear. "Up on the bed." Severus directed.  
  
His client eagerly complied, climbing onto the center of the bed on all fours.  
  
"Paddle or my hand?" Severus queried.  
  
"Your hand." The man breathed almost reverently.  
  
"Right then." Severus didn't need to dive into his bag of props and instead knelt up next to him on the bed. "You have been naughty, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir."  
  
"Not that sorry or you wouldn't have done it, would you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." The man's voice quavered.  
  
"We'll just see to that." Severus hand came down hard on the bare arse in front of him. The slap of flesh echoed in the small room. His hand came down again and the man wiggled his arse. "We'll have none of that. You need to remain still."  
  
"Of course. Sorry sir."  
  
Several more spankings and the pale arse was starting to take on a rosy hue. Severus kept up a stream of naughty nonsense, and the other man apologized over and over. It wasn't long before Severus could see the man's prick was rising hard and fast. He kept up the spanking, alternating arse cheeks and force.   
The hard prick was impressive, though not in size, but in the fact that it rose to touch the man's belly. Severus shifted and reached his left hand to the distended organ and continued to slap with his right.  
  
The man panted and gasped. Severus stroked evenly as he worked both hands in tandem for maximum effect. His right hand slid down the man's crease and he pressed his fingers to the sweet spot behind the balls. The prick in his hand swelled even more and erupted. Severus held his place for a minute or so and then removed his hands. He silently cast a cleansing charm on his hand and thanked Merlin that he had his little talisman that let him know before he accepted an offer if his client had any type of illness at all.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I’ll just clean that up." The man babbled before he started licking his own cream from the sheets.  
  
Severus wondered if he had time for a cup of tea before he returned to the street.  
  
________  
  
  
Remus wondered about the glamour the man wore. He was certain he'd seen the same man on that street before, but always with a different glamour. He probably should be embarrassed that he knew that, but the war had made him more observant and left him wary even still. Here he was a Ministry official out buying a streetwalker's favour. A Ministry official, a war hero, and still not fit company for anyone because he was a werewolf. Naturally, he was glad for his job, but people remained distrustful of werewolves and since everyone knew he was one…well, it was just more difficult.   
  
Another man caught his eye; slim, long, dark hair. Remus had been with this one before, and he made his move.  
  
An hour later he emerged from the single room flat, Dysmas was always the perfect choice just before the full. He would take all the passion, the pent up aggression and then allow them to cuddle after - for a price of course but it was always more than worth it.   
  
With his hair tied back in a neat ponytail he headed back toward Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron for a stiff drink.  
  
_______  
  
"Doing all right tonight, mate?"  
  
Severus turned to see Dysmas. "Fine." He looked him up and down. The clothing changed but the man never wore a glamour. Severus had been impressed by Dysmas’ obvious intelligence and observational skills. It had taken the man only a few weeks to realize that Severus was the same man despite the glamour. Knockturn Alley did not always draw the best and brightest.   
  
Severus looked past him and down the street to the others plying their trade before turning his attention back to the other man. "And yourself?"  
  
"I've done quite well tonight. A few quick BJ's and one gloriously rough fuck, with the well mannered man who pays extra to cuddle at the end. I think he works for the Ministry; Renee something. I'm certain I've seen his picture in _the Prophet_ a while back."  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
"He goes for the long dark-haired types; maybe you should try that look and have a go the next time he shows up. Of course, I'd hate to lose the business." Dysmas tapped his plump lips. "But share and share alike. I did appreciate those twins you sent my way the other day. Thank you. Now back to Renee. It just occurred to me, it's almost the full moon. I wonder if that's why…I wonder if werewolves are more sexually aggressive near the full?"   
  
Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't know about that."  
  
"Wow! I've think I've been doing a werewolf and it took me this long to work out. Not as clever as I think I am eh? Have you ever?"  
  
"Not that I am aware." Severus had thought about it though. He'd thought about Remus Lupin,his amber eyes, his shoulder out to there and his prick that always seemed to be pushing against the fly of his trousers.  
  
"I wonder if they're all well hung. This one certainly is." He paused and smiled. "Perhaps I shouldn't share."  
  
Werewolf. Ministry Official named Renee. Well hung, well he didn't know for certain but if it wasn't Remus Lupin he'd eat his second best cloak. Why was Lupin cruising Knockturn Alley? At least this section. Obviously, Lupin was heterosexual since he'd already reproduced at least once. Where was Mrs. Lupin in all this? She was a metamorphmagus for Merlin's sake, capable of affecting anything that Lupin would have required to take a walk on the wild side. Perhaps she was gestating again, incapable or unwilling, or just plain tired.   
  
Tired, he understood.  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
Severus' head snapped up.  
  
"Are you all right? You went away for a moment there." Dysmas asked, as concern filled his voice.  
  
Severus nodded. "Fine, fine."  
  
Dysmas reached a hand over and touched Severus' forearm. "Not safe to get too lost in your own thoughts around here."  
  
"Right. I think I'm done for the evening. A little slow tonight."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then. Same time."  
  
Severus snorted. "If you can work out which of us I am." He waved his arm to encompass the street.  
  
"Not that difficult anymore, Stephen. I know you, and you have a certain something that sets you apart."  
  
"Good night." Severus said as he turned away. Dysmas would be in for a hell of a rude surprise if he did _know_ who he really was.  
  
________  
  
  
Remus tipped back his whisky, letting the second one burn all the way down just as the first had done. This wasn't the life he'd imagined. Sure, he had a job and a place to live, new clothing and food, but why did he crave more? Why did he even imagine he could have more? He shook his head; it was daft to be passive-aggressive with one's self. Long before he was a werewolf, he was a person and a wizard; it was normal to want someone in his life. Someone to share with, someone you paid in gifts of compromise and love - not in Galleons.   
  
He dropped his glass to the bar and walked quickly to the fireplace to Floo home.  
  
The candles flared as he entered the room. His cottage was warm and inviting, and not so little. Three bedrooms, two baths with ten acres of land and woods were big for one person, he supposed. Tonk, of course, hadn't survived the final battle and Teddy. Well, Teddy had never been his to begin with. Andromeda had wasted not time in getting the boy's birth certificate changed and taking custody herself. He had loved him though, blood or not and he would have been one hell of a dad. His subconscious had been trying to tell him something the day he decided to buy this place and had overridden his good sense.   
  
He yawned and headed towards the master bath for a quick shower. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he could contemplate his life and the meaning of the universe before the full moon rose.  
  
  
__________  
  
Severus shivered. Mid-November had arrived with its chilly gloomy demeanor. He cast another warming charm on himself; his would-be clientele still wanted to see the goods before buying so a cloak was out of the question. Last winter he was certain he would succumb to pneumonia or some other nasty, debilitating disease, however he'd managed and he would do so again. He was more determined than ever; he'd received an owl from Lucius yesterday and the appeal was set for the end of January. Apparently, the Wizengamot was much more efficient at doling out punishment than they were at repealing it.  
  
With a half turn he caught someone turn the corner of the alley. Remus Lupin on the prowl. Severus snorted. The prey here was easy enough to catch with Galleons.   
  
Without a moments hesitation he found himself adjusting his glamour. His dark hair hung down his back, with a slight wave somewhere between his own stick straight locks and the late Sirius Black's wavy hair, and his eyes were the shade a smoky quartz. He lifted his shoulder and gave his best provocative look.   
  
Merlin only knew what he was thinking! Lupin's eyes sparkled as he headed straight for him.  
  
_________  
  
Remus immediately recognized the body of this man who loved to change his glamour. Today, he was almost exactly what he was looking for. If only the hair was a little straighter, the eyes a few shades darker and the nose just a bit larger, hooked just so. He'd fantasized, flirted with and asked Severus out countless times over the years and even now he looked for someone to compare to the brilliant, snarky man. Perhaps he'd been too subtle, but really how many way are there to take 'do you want to get a drink'? Back in the present he rolled his hips as he stalked toward his present quarry.   
  
Remus paused and spoke. "Nice night."   
  
"I suppose." A Scottish brogue rolled from between the streetwalker's lips.  
  
"Would you be interested …"  
  
"That is why I'm here." The lilting accent became clipped.  
  
Remus outlined the services he required and received his price.   
  
"We have an accord then?" Remus asked.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Follow me."  
  
______  
  
  
Severus could barely keep himself from slapping his own forehead. What had he been thinking? He'd disguised his voice as best he could and changed his name from Stephen to Andrew. This was reality, not some fantasy, some hope he'd had for years. The man was paying him for a service, nothing more. Why was his life so complicated even when he'd taken on a profession as old as time? Certainly, someone should have worked out all the kinks by now.  
  
He led them to the converted office now bedroom. Remus slipped quickly through the door behind him. The candles came up to a pre-set level with the wave of his wand.   
  
"A little more light please." Remus asked.  
  
Severus did as he was requested.   
Remus waved his wand and brought up the room's temperature. "I like it warm was well."  
  
Severus found his eyes closing for a moment as the warmth sunk into his bones. Equally warm hands cupped his cheeks and he opened his eyes swiftly. "No kissing on the mouth." He had no idea how he remembered to use the accented voice.  
  
Remus slipped a thumb across his lips and released his face. The nimble fingers went straight to the buttons on the front of his shirt.   
  
"I can …" Severus brought his own hands quickly up to the buttons.  
  
"No. I've paid for the privilege." Remus voice was a soft growl.  
  
Severus shivered.   
  
Remus' fingers stilled. "Cold?"  
  
Severus shook his head; Remus paused and then continued. His shirt was draped over the one chair and Remus' cloak and jumper followed. Remus bent to remove his boots and then slid out the rest of his clothing. Before he added his trousers to the growing pile of clothing on the chair he dropped a small pile of Galleons on the table. He turned and Severus couldn't withhold a gasp.  
  
"I know lots of scars. It's been a difficult few years." Remus smiled wryly.  
  
Scars? Oh, yes, there were plenty, but that wasn't what had garnered his attention. Oh no. Lupin's prick was long, thick and not even particularly hard yet; it was, in a word, glorious. Severus could feel the saliva filling his mouth. He'd imagined this, and the reality was even better as he would get to touch and perhaps taste.  
  
Warm hands ran from his shoulder down his torso and sharp nip to his shoulder made his knees weak. It was completely ridiculous; he hadn't taken his Pecker-Upper potion and his prick was half-hard in his pants.   
  
Remus licked and nipped his way down his chest toying with the nipples, nudging sensitive spots with his tongue.   
  
Severus finally gathered himself. "You are aware that I am a sure thing."  
  
Remus chuckled low and throaty as he lapped at his navel. "Well aware, but I have an hour and I'm going to use it."  
  
He watched as Lupin unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and took a deep breath with his nose pressed to the now hard prick in his pants. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in the moment. A second later his prick was being lapped at and then thoroughly sucked. Damned, Lupin was no novice; he'd obviously done this quite often. He let his fingers settle into the tawny hair and let himself believe for a minute or two that Lupin knew who he was doing this with. His balls drew up far too quickly and he pulled himself away quickly. Lupin blinked up at him with questioning eyes.   
  
Severus gave his throbbing prick a second to settle down before he was certain he could speak in his accented voice. He crawled up onto the bed on his knees. "I'd prefer a lubrication charm."  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
Severus settled down on his elbows and waited. He squeaked like a startled little girl as he felt the wet, warm tongue along his crack.  
  
"Charm." He garbled.  
  
"In time." Remus replied as he ran a soothing hand over his back.  
  
Severus felt the tongue back at work again. It nimbly laved his pucker and lapped at his crack. The questing mouth went as far as to tongue and suck on his balls. He was about to become the only male prostitute to come without his prick being touched.   
  
Just as he moved to clamp down on the base of his prick with his hand, Remus moved away. He felt the preparatory charms take effect. Severus’ turgid cock bounced up to his belly and left a sticky trail in its wake.  
  
Next, he heard Remus conjuring some lube and the thick hard cock pressed to his pucker. He pushed back and attempted to open himself wide to take the werewolf's prick. An involuntary shudder racked his body.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Go ahead." Severus answered gruffly.  
  
 _Too slow! Too slow!_ Severus' brain screamed; outwardly he pressed back gently, encouragingly. He let out a sigh. Finally, he was full. So full. And now Remus was sliding in and out, changing his angle. He couldn't hold back the gasp as the man found his prostate, but he managed keep hold of himself and not allow himself an orgasm just yet. The gentle fucking became energetic and then finally frantic. He body shook as he strained both not let orgasm take him and to give his body the release it craved. The choice was taken away from him, as his body responded to the rough, warm strokes of Remus' hand.  
  
Remus held still whilst he finished and then took handful of strokes, before he stiffened and Severus could feel his warm essence. They were still panting as Severus was tipped over onto his side. The werewolf curled around him.   
  
When Lupin's time was up, they dressed silently and Severus could hardly wait for Lupin to go out the door. The both Apparated away at the same time.  
  
"Oy, Stephen! Careful! You almost ran me down."  
  
"Sorry." Severus muttered.  
  
"Long night already?" Dysmas asked.  
  
"Yes." _In so many ways_ he added silently.  
  
"The days get shorts so nights get longer." Dysmas quipped.   
  
They chatted for a few moments before Severus was approached and they both went back to work.  
  
________  
  
Remus landed in the middle of his lounge; the candles lit immediately. He buried his face in his hands and drank in the scent; he did it again just to be certain. Severus. The wolf knew, he had known Severus' scent since the night at the Shrieking Shack back when they were still in school. Scent identification of people was one of the few things that came through between himself as a wolf and a man. He had just been with Severus. Merlin, it had been the orgasm of a lifetime! How was that possible? He imagined Severus was encamped at Malfoy Manor awaiting his appeal. Of course, all his owls had been refused, but that wouldn't be unusual for Severus or the Malfoys. He had been contacted, along with the other Order members, to appear at Severus' appeal next month. Had the man been working the streets all this time? Where was he living? Had the snake venom done something to his brain? He needed to contact Minerva.  
  
He took a few deep breaths. It would have to wait until morning, as no one liked owls in the middle of the night; that always seemed to mean that someone had died. He'd send her a note in the morning and ask her to meet him for tea. This conversation needed to be had in person.   
  
He brought his hands to his face again; he didn't want to wash away the scent, but he needed a shower. His feet took him to the bath; he stripped and took one last sniff before stepping in.  
  
By morning he had decided that discretion was the better part of valor and simply invited Minerva to tea and asked if she had heard from Severus. Naturally, she had sent weekly letters that had been refused as well; her assumption had been the same as his own had been. Now, he knew he would be tracking the man down and find out exactly what had been going on.  
  
______  
  
Severus was more paranoid than even. One tryst with Lupin and the thought that his appeal was near - he was hopeful. Hopeful. All that Gryffindorish rubbish that Albus spouted kept running through his head. Where there is life there is hope. Love conquers all or some such rot. He needed a holiday, preferably on someone else's Sickle and in a warm climate. There was a job to be done, food to put on the table and rent to be paid. Werewolves and daft old wizards be damned.  
  
He worked and worked hard. The holidays approached and everyone was full of good cheer and a few extra Galleons to spend. He'd done rather well the last two weeks. Naturally, he'd been avoiding Lupin the entire time. The man was tenacious. He visited the Alley almost daily and Severus had used all his talents as a spy to avoid detection. The interesting thing was he never saw Lupin leave the street with anyone despite that fact that he spoke with Dysmas at least half a dozen times.  
  
\-------  
  
Remus couldn't find him. He'd practically haunted the section of Knockturn Alley that he knew the man frequented. Severus being Severus, he might have just decided that his encounter with Remus had been too close for comfort and had changed locations. Or it was a better bet that he was putting to use his exceptional stealth capabilities.   
  
In desperation, Remus left his card with Dysmas and explained that Andrew was an old colleague and schoolmate that he was attempting to reunite with. He didn't take advantage of what was offered on the Alley any longer; he couldn't think about being with anyone else at the moment.   
  
______  
  
Severus pulled his light cloak tighter around himself and coughed a chest-heaving, rattling cough. He leaned back against the lamp pole for support; it was so cliché. Dysmas stopped to speak with him, the coughing precluded conversation. The other man attempted to send him home, but Severus knew from experience they were getting the last of the money spent on holiday cheer and reality would be rearing its' ugly head in a week or so. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes; he could do this.  
  
________  
  
  
Remus had just finished hanging mistletoe in his doorways and lighting candles in each window when there was a strange tapping at one of them. It wasn't an owl; Remus squinted against the frost. There was a pigeon on is windowsill and the bird tapped insistently. He thrust open the window and the bird stuck out a leg. An actual English carrier, Remus mused. He unwrapped the note and tossed some dried corn he kept for the deer onto the sill. In a moment he was scribbling on the note and tied it back onto the pigeon. He grabbed his cloak and cast a quick _Nox_ to douse the candles, and was gone.  
  
He found Dysmas with Severus next to a lamp pole.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"He's stubborn."  
  
Remus grinned. "That he is." He reached to touch Severus' arm. "Come on Severus. We're going home."  
  
Dysmas' eyes widened.  
  
"Lupin, I am working here." He broke into another round of bone shaking coughing.  
  
"As attractive as your glamour is, anyone with any sense can recognize death at ten paces. You need a Healer."  
  
"I most certainly do ….not …" Severus gasped for breath.  
  
Remus cast a quick _Petrificus Totalus_ and held him to keep him from hitting the pavement.  
  
"Nice." Dysmas whistled. "Severus, eh? Snape, perhaps?"  
  
"The one and only."   
  
"Well, I'll be damned!"  
  
"Me too now that I've told you."  
  
"I'll send the pigeon around to find out how he is."  
  
"You're a good friend to him," Remus said quietly.  
  
"You are, too. Get him home." Dysmas shooed him along.  
  
______  
  
  
Severus awoke and kept his eyes tightly closed. He should never had fallen asleep with the lights on and he trousers still on. After a moment he realized he was warm, truly, thoroughly warm and then that he wasn't coughing. He reached for his wand. No pockets. He felt along the waist, elastic; he was wearing pyjama bottoms. His eyes opened slowly. Pale almond colour walls, green and brown curtains, orange juice and water sat on the night table.   
  
Lupin. He remembered now how Lupin had petrified him and dragged him back here. He let himself admit there wasn’t much dragging.   
  
"Poppy's been, of course." Remus said from the doorway. "Are you up for some real breakfast?"  
  
"I'll just be going, if I might have my clothes." Severus swung his legs off the bed and the world spun.  
  
"Hold on there." Remus rushed over.   
  
"I can…."  
  
"You can use the loo and I'll help you get there safely if you'd like. I don't want the floor rushing up to concuss you. You can have breakfast and then we'll talk. After that we'll just see."  
  
"Quite the entertainment director aren't we?" Severus gulped the juice to raise his blood sugar level. "And the loo is…?"  
  
"That door there."  
  
Severus steadied himself and stood. Sadly, it took all of his energy to get there and back to bed; he sunk into it in defeat.   
  
Remus covered him back up. "Don't take it so hard, Severus; Poppy said you should be in bed only a week."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Christmas Eve."  
  
"Damned. I've been here three days?"   
  
"I'm afraid so. How about some breakfast. Eggs? Porridge?"  
  
"Porridge." Severus replied. His anxious, but still wooly brain attempted to calculate his income loss. Being ill was completely unacceptable.  
  
"I'll be right back." Remus hustled out of the room.  
  
"And tea!" Severus called.  
  
  
Remus returned a few minutes later with porridge, a half a dozen condiments and a pot of tea with a tiny pitcher of milk. Severus guzzled the tea as fast as he could; fortunately Lupin made good tea. The porridge went more slowly. When he finally set his spoon down he asked. "What do we have to talk about?"  
  
"I'm certain there are a million things we could talk about, but I wanted to ask if you would like to stay here until after your appeal is over."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I'm offering, because it's a nice place, because we were fabulous in bed, and I'd like to do it again without the glamour and the Scottish brogue."  
  
Severus pulled the sheet up to his chest. "You knew? All along you knew?" He hissed.  
  
"Not until after. The wolf was driving me crazy with lust and things I didn't understand, but by the time I got home I could smell that it was you." Remus licked his lips.  
  
"So noble Gryffindor you are, you're going to save me from the streets." Severus paused. "And because I'm a good lay."  
  
"No. If you want to continue with your job that will be your business. I just thought you could save your money by staying here. I'm your friend, colleague… it's not pity or charity. It's one friend helping another. And if you don't want to go back, well, you can just stay anyway."  
  
"And if my appeal does not come back favorably?"  
  
"Then we work something out. You make Wolfsbane for me and with the money I save, we can cover the additional house expenses that you generate. I don't know. I know it's not perfect and I haven't thought it through." Remus' shoulders dropped in defeat.  
  
"I suppose there is a story about your wife and son."   
  
"A long one. As you probably know Tonks didn't make it and Teddy, well as I said, a long story which would be best told over a glass of wine in front of the fireplace one snowy afternoon.."  
  
"Fair enough." Severus paused as he searched for the right thing to say. "Will we be sharing a room?"  
  
"Not if you don't want. We haven't been if that's what you're asking. I have three bedrooms, but one is currently an office."  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get to see the other, and have first pick since I am the guest."  
  
A small smile curved Remus' lips. "You are the guest."   
  
Severus got out of bed slowly and steadily. He walked carefully to the door where Remus stood. "Well?"  
  
Remus' eye blinked. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
Remus looked up and his smile widened before he bent to kiss him. He hooked his arm through Remus' "Let's see then."  
  
Remus directed them to his room.  
  
"I chose this one." Severus stated empathically.  
  
"Er…Um…."  
  
"Articulate as ever. You were right, it was fabulous. I believe we should make certain that without any pretense it is as well."  
  
Remus grinned broadly. "But first you need some more sleep."  
  
Severus sagged onto the bed. "Perhaps a few more hours and if you know of one that is available, perhaps you could acquire a werewolf bed-warmer. I am feeling just a bit chilled."  
  
Remus pulled the covers back and settled Severus in before stripping down to his pants. Severus was nodding off in minutes, carefully and completely wrapped in Remus' arms.


End file.
